


the stage

by blushbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dance Recital, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Theatre, University, dance majors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushbaek/pseuds/blushbaek
Summary: there's a dance recital coming up. baekhyun has the villain role while baekhyun's best friend, jongin and yixing, a boy in their dance class that seems to hate them, have the love interest/lead roles.how will it go? will the boys be able to cooperate with each other?





	1. intro:

"You'll have the most important role in the show, Baekhyun," the dance teacher said, smiling at him.

Baekhyun froze, did he hear that right? Everyone around him started clapping and congratulating him which caused to him to snap out of his trance.

"Congrats, Baekhyun! It's exactly what you deserve," Jongin told him.

I vigorously shook my head no. Everyone started gathering up their belongings and parted their ways. Jongin and I went to get our stuff just like the others.

"Why? Why aren't you happy for yourself?" Jongin said, handing me my water bottle.

I violently took it out of his hand as a joke but it still took him by surprise.

"I don't deserve it, Jongin. You and Sehun are much better dancers than me. In fact, I'm surprised Yixing wasn't chosen," I said, confused. I opened my water bottle and took a big sip of water.

It felt refreshing and rewarding after dancing for hours and drinking something as natural as water.

"My body should be thanking me now," I said, smiling at the water. Jongin laughed and shook his head and took a sip from his water bottle, too.

"Do well, Baekhyun. If you screw up..." a familiar voice said.

Baekhyun and Jongin turned around to see Yixing.

"I-I won't!" Baekhyun stuttered.

"If he screws up what will you do?" Jongin said, being the protective friend he is.

I held him back because knowing Jongin he'd be ready to verbally fight anyone. Yixing chuckled.

"He'll know," Yixing said, staring at Baekhyun then at Jongin.

Jongin scowled at him and I swear I also heard a growl from him, too.

"It's okay, Jongin. He's probably just butthurt I got the role, but I didn't want the role so i don't know why he's being like this," Baekhyun explained.

"Exactly! He should have good sportsmanship but nope he's being a jerk instead," Jongin said, angrily.

"C'mon, Jongin! Let's get over it and just leave. I'm tired and I want to go home. If you're going to be angry about this then stay here," Baekhyun told Jongin. He gathered his belongings and headed out the door.

"Wait, Baekhyun! I'm coming," Jongin yelled. He too gathered up his belongings and ran after Baekhyun.


	2. the stage

Baekhyun woke up the next morning with the reminder that he got the biggest role in the next ballet musical. He jumped out of bed ready to go to practice, but he sadly had to go to school first.

Either way, he just wanted the day to go by quickly so he could go to practice. The teacher was going to teach him the ballet choreography for his role.

Baekhyun didn't get the male lead nor the lead that was meant for the female. He got the villain. It might have seemed weird why he's so excited to play a villain, but the villain in the story played a really important role...

which was to separate the male lead and in this case the other male lead, ha. It was nice to see some homosexuality in something like a dance recital for once.

Jongin got one of the male roles and Yixing got the other. Just thinking about Jongin's luck made Baekhyun sigh. However, he thought it was hilarious at the same time, because no one ever expected it.

Yixing wasn't a rude person no, he just always wanted the villain roles, which Baekhyun doesn't understand why. Like is his goal to breakup couples or something, the actual–??

All of these thoughts were running through Baekhyun's mind while he was walking to school, until Jongin rudely interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning, it's Jongin here at you live at 7am! How is your day going on this fine...cloudy morning??" Jongin asked Baekhyun. If Jongin didn't have an interest in dance, then he could've easily been a news reporter, because like damn...he's pretty good at annoying people with his tacky voice at 7 freaking am.

I glared at him, and he took his invisible microphone away from my face.

"Well, Mr.Meteorologist! Back to you!" Jongin said, showing that his news show was over.

"Why are you so sad? You got the role you wanted!" Jongin said, reminding Baekhyun.

"Yeah, I'm happy about that, but what I'm not happy about is you yelling in my face AT 7 FREAKING AM, JONGIN" Baekhyun yelled.

Jongin took a step back as if Baekhyun was going to bite, which he probably could, but didn't want to.

"Just helping you out; sorry Baek," Jongin said.

Baekhyun sighed and continued to head to his classes with Jongin.

He soon realized Jongin wasn't really by his side anymore. That quickly? He left me??

"Jongin???" Baekhyun questioned to no one. He started looking around him, and saw Jongin with his back turned on Baekhyun by the campus fountain. He was on the phone, but he had such a lovey tone.

Baekhyun walked up to him, and cleared his throat, which got Jongin to turn around.

"Yeah hey, I'll call you back soon," Jongin said, wrapping up his conversation with the person on the phone.

Baekhyun fake gagged, and then smiled at Jongin innocently.

"Stop, don't be so mean to me," Jongin whined.

Baekhyun laughed. "I was just kidding, Jong. Let's go," Baekhyun said, starting to walk to his first class, Jongin following right beside him.

"Baekhyun, have you ever dated anyone before?" Jongin asked.

"No, why?" Baekhyun replied.

"I want to get this person a gift, but–" Jongin stopped.

"YOU'RE DATING SOMEBODY? OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, JONG IS–" Jongin quickly covered Baekhyun's mouth before he could cause anyone to stare.

"Quiet down, will you?" Jongin said with a scolding tone. Baekhyun pouted, but agreed.

"Do you have any gift ideas?" Jongin asked Baekhyun.

"No, what's the point of being broke because of a person?" Baekhyun asked him.

"My god, you need a boyfriend," Jongin told Baekhyun.

"I do not. I'm happy for you, Jong. Enjoy your love life," Baekhyun said as he finally reached the campus building the dance rooms were in.

"Why do I even ask you? You don't care about me nearly as much as I care about you," Jongin said, pushing right past Baekhyun. Jongin left Baekhyun standing there in utter shock.

The words ... they hurt. He felt like Jongin just shot him through his thick winter coat, and harshly at his heart. Jongin didn't even look back to see if Baekhyun was following him.

Baekhyun realized he had to start moving, or the teacher would rant about how he was late again. Baekhyun started running to his first class. How am I going to fix this? Baekhyun slumped into his chair, and rest his head on his hand. 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

Finally, It was time for his dance class. Baekhyun was hoping to apologize to Jongin about what happened, and sort out the whole issue. When he got there, he saw Jongin sitting with Yixing. Out of shock, Baekhyun slowly sat his stuff down, and sat across from the two. Yixing glared at Baekhyun, because he knew when Jongin was sitting with him Baekhyun did something wrong.

"Okay, class! Start stretching and after I'll talk about the recital with you guys, especially the people that have the main roles," the dance teacher explained. 

Everyone started stretching with a friend or a group of friends they had in the class. Baekhyun got up about to walk to Jongin, when a girl in the class went up to him instead.

"Hi, Baekhyun! I made you a bento box, please eat well," the girl said, cheerfully while handing him his now homemade lunch. Baekhyun smiled, and muttered a thanks. He sighed, and went to put the bento box in his bag. 

"Okay! Gather up class," the teacher yelled. Already?! I haven't even started stretching, oh my god.

"Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongin, we'll be going over you dances. This is Ms.Kim and Mr.Lee to help teach Yixing and Jongin the choreography. I'll be teaching you your choreography Baekhyun. The rest of the class, please watch this video on the choreography and pay close attention to your role if it is seen in this video," the teacher explained.

"Baekhyun, Yixing, Jongin follow us. We're going to go to another dance room, so we don't distract the rest of the class," the teacher added. 

Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongin walked out of the room and followed the three teachers to the dance room next door. As soon as they got there, they started. Baekhyun already knew that he wouldn't be able to fix what happened with Jongin for a while.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"Baekhyun! The recital is in a few days, and you still can't get this part right. What's wrong with you? You haven't been focused lately," the teacher complained. She sighed and left the room out of frustration. 

Baekhyun has been practicing the choreography for days, but there's this one part that always seems to throw him off. He nervously bit his lip as he tried it again. 

"Wrong." a firm voice had uttered out behind him. 

Baekhyun turned around only to see Yixing there. 

"Where's Jongin?" Baekhyun asked him.

"He's around," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded his head again, and sighed. He went to get his water bottle and took a big sip from it.

"The part you're getting wrong isn't even that hard. It's just your balance," Yixing explained. Baekhyun muttered a yeah and tried that part again. 

"Can I help?" Yixing asked. 

"Please do," Baekhyun said with a sarcastic laugh. Yixing did the part perfectly, and asked Baekhyun to try it again. 

"Wait, your posture isn't right," Yixing said. He quickly went behind Baekhyun, and held onto his waist and positioned his hands correctly. Baekhyun's eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting Yixing to touch him at all. 

"Okay, perfect. Make sure your toes are pointed," Yixing said. Baekhyun snapped out of his trance and did as Yixing said. 

"Good, now do that part again," Yixing said. After Baekhyun did so, he realized it was indeed perfect. He smiled so brightly, relieved he finally corrected it. 

"Thank you, Yixing, thank you!" Baekhyun said, he was so excited he even hugged Yixing. Baekhyun ran out of the room to get the teacher, and show her that he perfected the part he kept messing up. Yixing smiled at the thought that Baekhyun hugged him. Yixing picked up his bags and went to a garden cafe that was close by the university.

After showing his whole dance part to the teacher, the teacher finally accepted it. 

"It's perfect now, Baekhyun! I don't know how you did it, but you managed to perfect that part so quickly. I can't wait to see how the recital will turn out" the teacher praised. Baekhyun smiled at he and realized Yixing was the one that helped him, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

The teacher waved goodbye to Baekhyun, and told him to get home and rest well as for the recital was in a few days. 

Baekhyun picked up his bag and realized he wanted a drink. He left the university, and went to the garden cafe he usually went to with Jongin. Once Baekhyun entered, he saw his friend, Sehun, working the cashier.

"Hi Baekhyun! What would you like? I'll give a discount since you're just that great," Sehun said, happy to see a familiar face.

"Wow, you're never this nice to me. I'll take advantage of it. Get me an iced americano with no cream, but more sweetened in a venti cup," Baekhyun said, smiling innocently back at Sehun.

"I regret allowing to have a discount," Sehun said, narrowing his eyes at Baekhyun.

"Hey, you're only doing you job. You can't complain about me. Also, how much is my discount," Baekhyun said, craning his neck to see the cash register screen.

"30 percent off, sadly," Sehun said. 

"Wow! I appreciate you so much, Sehun," Baekhyun said, blowing a kiss to him. Sehun jokingly smacked the air kiss away, and started making Baekhyun's drink. 

Once Baehyun turned around, he saw Yixing in a corner booth sitting alone. He sat across from Yixing, and set his bag down. Yixing looked up from his drink, choking when he saw Baekhyun.

"Yixing, are you okay?!" Baekhyun said, quickly handing him a few napkins. Yixing nodded his head, acting like that didn't just happen.

"Why are you here?" Yixing asked.

"I always come here. I didn't know you did, too. Is that a latte macchiato? I don't like macchiatos. The espresso is too strong for me," Baekhyun rambled. Yixing nodded his head.

"Baekhyun, shut up, you might drive all my customers away," Sehun said, sitting Baekhyun's drink down in front of him. Baekhyun glared at him.

"He's kidding," Baekhyun explained to Yixing. Yixing smiled and nodded his head sarcastically.

"Thank you, again. I know we don't talk that much, but I really did appreciate you helping me. I should go now. I'm pretty sure you wanted to be alone," Baekhyun said, picking up his bag.

"It's okay, it's nice to have you here," Yixing said. Baekhyun dropped his bag.

"It's nice to just have me here? Does Zhang Yixing actually like me, but just pretend-hated me this whole time?" Baekhyun asked with his usual energetic voice.

"When did I ever say I hated you?" Yixing said.

"Oh- I don't know... I just assumed that you did, because you're always ignoring me for no reason," Baekhyun explained.

"Perhaps you shouldn't assume things you don't really know about Baekhyun," Yixing said, continuing to drink his macchiato.

"Perhaps," Baekhyun said, giggling. Yixing laughed.

"You're so cute," Yixing said, pinching Baekhyun's cheek.

"Hey, don't pinch my cheek. Only my grandma can do that," Baekhyun pouted. Yixing laughed even harder.

"Please say you guys are leaving soon. I don't allow couple gushiness or whatever," Sehun said.

"Oh, Sehun," Baekhyun said, rolling his eyes.

"That is my name," Sehun said, starting to wipe down the table Yixing and Baekhyun were sitting at. 

Yixing and Baekhyun gathered their belongings, bringing their drinks with them. 

"Should I walk you to your dorm?" Yixing asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled and nodded his head. Baekhyun and Yixing headed to the dorms and soon enough reached the front of Baekhyun's door.

"Thank you, Yixing. Not just for dropping me off, but for helping me with my dance. I really appreciate it," Baekhyun said, hugging Yixing which, again, startled Yixing. 

Baekhyun opened his door, and waved goodbye to Yixing with a cute smile on his face. Yixing waved back, and threw a big smile. He was happy he finally got to spend time with his crush.

Baekhyun closed the door behind him, and instantly called Jongin without thinking. He forgot that Jongin was mad at him, but to his surprise, Jongin picked up.

"What do you want?" Jongin asked.

"I..I accidentally called you, but since you picked up..I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I'm here to help you with your love life in every way I can. If this guy breaks your heart I'll break him," Baekhyun said. Jongin laughed.

"Ahh, Baekhyun. I forgive you. Honestly, I was just being dumb. It wasn't your fault," Jongin explained.

"It was 99.99% mine though. I should have empathized better...I wuv you," Baekhyun added.

"I wuv you too, Baek...now why'd you actually call?" Jongin asked.

"Oh yeah...so yixing...he helped me with my dance and we went to the garden cafe that you and I go to and like...I think I already like him," Baekhyun explained.

"Crazy how attached you can be to someone within a short amount of time," Jongin said. "Yixing actually kept talking about you when I was sitting with him in dance class," Jongin added.

"really?" Baekhyun asked.

"No, baekhyun he wasn't. he despises you," Jongin said sarcastically. 

"Oh.." Baekhyun muttered.

"Oh my god, Baekhyun, I was kidding. I think he likes you, so bro go for it. You an Yixing would make the cutest couple," Jongin added.

"What if he doesn't," Baekhyun said, nervously.

"What's your name?"Jongin asked.

"Oh my god, no not this again," Baekhyun said, his hand slapping his forehead.

"I said what's your name?" Jongin said, more firmly. Baekhyun groaned.

"Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun said.

"Exactly! You're probably the most likable person I know, Byun Baekhyun. So, Yixing will most likely like you," Jongin said.

"I guess so, but like enough about me, let's talk about you. Jongin, who are you dating?" Baekhyun asked. Suddenly, Baekhyun heard paper crumpling through Jongin's line.

"JONGIN!" Baekhyun yelled.

"WHAT? I can't hear you, Baekhyun! Let me end the line and not call back," Jongin said, ending the phone.

"My god I hate him," Baekhyun muttered to himself.

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

It was the recital day. Yes, that recital day. 

The dance students practiced the whole day before. Yixing, Baekhyun, and Jongin propbably practicing longer. 

All the students were already backstage with their costumes and makeup ready. Baekhyun had this beautiful, dark traditional hanbok to fit with his villain theme. Jongin and Yixing wore complementary red and black hanboks, which looked so beautiful on them. Half of the students wore white to represent their purity, while the other half wore red to represent danger. The stage was had a red film of light shining on the black floor and white curtains with one throne in the middle of the stage on a platform. It was all so beautiful.

"Okay! The curtains are still closed, so please go get in your spots," the teacher commanded.

The red clothed students and Baekhyun stayed behind, since their scene wasn't up yet.

THE PLAY GOES ON.

The play was over, and they got a standing ovation. 

It was all so exciting. With all the hanboks you would've expected it to be a dance recital filled with traditional instrumentals, but nope. Their class took a different toll on it. They used music that was calm, but more modern. Most of the songs were in the R&B genre of music. It turned out beautiful though.

After they were all backstage, Baekhyun ran to Yixing and hugged him. 

"I couldn't have done well without you!" Baekhyun said, holding onto Yixing's shoulder while Yixing had his arms around Baekhyun's waist.

"Yes yes, I know Baekhyun, you're welcome, but you really don't have to keep on thanking me," Yixing said. 

"Y'all gonna let go of each other now orrr..."Jongin said. 

"No, you're just jealous, because your boyfriend is no where to be found,"Baekhyun said.

"Wait...you guys are dating now?" Jongin asked, shocked.

"W-what?" Baekhyun said, confused.

"I mean if you want to date me, then why not?" Yixing said, shrugging with a small smile on his face. Baekhyun's face lit up, and he hugged Yixing again.

"Is that a yes?" Yixing asked.

"Of course!" Baekhyun said.

"I better get credit for that,"Jongin said. "Also, my boyfriend's right here," Jongin said, holding hands with a doe eyed boy. "Kyungsoo, meet my dumb friends, Yixing and Baekhyun," Jongin said, pointing to them when he said their name. 

"Oh my god! He's so cute," Baekhyun gushed.

"Not cuter than you," Yixing said. Baekhyun laughed.

"No, Kyungsoo's cuter," Jongin assured.

"I didn't come here to compete in a who's cuter competition, Jongin," Kyungsoo stated. Baekhyun and Yixing laughed.

"Sorry soo, but you're still cuter," Jongin said, nuzzling into Kyungsoo.

"Get a room," Baekhyun booed.

"You too, Yixing has been holding onto your waist for how long?"Jongin questioned.

"Jokes on you, Yixing and I have already made it our room the second we walked in here," Baekhyun said, sticking his tongue out to Jongin.

"Oh shut it," Jongin replied. Baekhyun suddenly gasped.

"Guys! Let's go on a double date, please!" Baekhyun whined.

"Why not?" Yixing and Jongin said at the same time.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked, wanting to know his answer.

"As long as we're going bowling, and getting food I'm here for it," Kyungsoo specified.

"Bowling it is!" Baekhyun yelled. They all laughed, and left the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they all lived happily ever after YAHEET anyways so if you guys would like an additional chapter of the play just comment and i'll do that! also i'll be posting this on wattpad so check that out my user is 95YUTA !! anyways have a great day mUAH

**Author's Note:**

> hello friendios! welp this is my first story on ao3 pls show lots of love uwu


End file.
